


[Podfic] With Our Shadows Twisted

by ghostwriterofthemachine, Solemini (SoleminiSanction)



Series: Podfic: Tethered and Bound [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Communication, Elements of Brainwashing, Emotional Fallout, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinda, Magic, Miscommunication, Mutually Non-Consensual Power Dynamics, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Slavery, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, again kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriterofthemachine/pseuds/ghostwriterofthemachine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoleminiSanction/pseuds/Solemini
Summary: Podfic of "With Our Shadows Twisted" by ghostwriterofthemachine: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820844"Tim and Damian try to cope. It's slow going."





	[Podfic] With Our Shadows Twisted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Our Shadows Twisted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820844) by [ghostwriterofthemachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriterofthemachine/pseuds/ghostwriterofthemachine). 



**Podfic** : [With Our Shadows Twisted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820844)

**Fandom:** DCU (Comics), Batman -- All Media Types

**Original Author:** [ghostwriterofthemachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriterofthemachine/pseuds/ghostwriterofthemachine)

**Reader:** Solemini

**Length:** 24:03

**Download Link:<https://soundcloud.com/user-832771044/with-our-shadows-twisted>**

**(Attempted) Streaming:**

 

 


End file.
